


feels like i'm walking on clouds (feels like lights are shining all around)

by kaiyak



Series: Banana Fish Fluff Week 2019 [3]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bikes, Fear, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Future, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Cream, Kinda?, Love, M/M, Memories, New York City, Recovery, Romance, ash learning how to ride a bike, asheiji, asheiji going around nyc, bananafishfluffweek2019, creating memories together, fluffweek, mentions of ashs childhood and traumas, mentions of elements/events from the original story, not in detail at all tho, sunny day - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiyak/pseuds/kaiyak
Summary: eiji teaches ash how to ride a bike(and they explore the metropolis differently)+day three: new beginnings/firsts+





	feels like i'm walking on clouds (feels like lights are shining all around)

**Author's Note:**

> good morning! it's 4 am here lol  
> today (yesterday actually) i had a party at my cousins' house and since they have supersmash bros ultimate on switch we played for hours and well... now i want the game and the console lol  
> okay i'll try to be quick cause i'm pretty sure my brain is fried now  
> when thinking about firsts, the only two things that pop up in my mind are first kiss and first time. but although they're classics, i think they're clichés. and i didn't really want to explore those ideas in the banana fish universe considering pretty much everyone has already done that so xD (and i kinda ship ash and eiji asexually? is that even a word? idk that's probably just me i'm just rambling it's 4.15 now oh shitzu)  
> so yeah long story short i had three ideas : first time going on a plane together, first time going to the movies together or ash learning how to ride a bike for the first time (and they go around the island together for the first time). i opted for the third idea cause i thought it was original? idk tbh  
> anyways, again, sorry TT the fic is not beta-ed/corrected cause i kinda want to go to sleep TwT i'll probably correct it tomorrow! (which btw is a freeday and i absolutely have no clue about what i want to write - it makes me nervous hehe-)  
> thank you for reading, and enjoy!  
> see you tomorrow! :D  
> title from tulips - snuper btw!

Ash sighed desperately, scratching his hair with impatience.

He gulped nervously, putting his hands on the handlebar for the millionth time, insecurity and anxiety sparkling to life in his veins.

Finally, he got seated on the saddle.

And almost screamed, panic animating his body.

He hesitantly put one of his bright red Converses on the right pedal, the other one on the bitumen.  

His palms were becoming incredibly sweaty, making his tight grip on the handles slippery.

_What if the chain snaps in two?_

_What if the brakes decide to stop working?_

_What if there are obstacles in the streets?_

_What if—_

“Remember, Ash,” Eiji sternly spoke up, destroying the blonde one’s thoughts, “no _what ifs_. Concentrate on your rhythm and your balance, without forgetting to analyse your environment at all times.”

Ash hung his head low, bending his back forward in defeat.

“I-I can’t,” he stuttered, his fingers shaking, a shiver running down his spine.

Eiji unexpectedly appeared in front of him and caged his shoulders with his hands, taking him by surprise.

“Ash. You did it, earlier. You pedaled for more than thirty seconds. You _can_ do it, and I trust you. You know that,” he confidently argued before adding, a soft smile gracing his lips, “I’m here.”

The other suddenly felt the need to hug Eiji for thousands of years, tears of relief on his eyelashes.

_But I’m such a—_

Eiji poked his nose with his index finger.

“No, you’re not a baby, silly,” he reprimanded.

“Learning how to ride a bike at twenty-two years old is not really _mature_ or _adultish_ either,” the American complained, a pout on his features.

“Everyone learns to their own pace. Now, if you don’t stop downgrading yourself of giving lame excuses, I’ll make pumpkin soup for dinner.”

“No! N-No, it’s fine. Got it. One foot after the other, always examining the surroundings and believing in—”

“Yourself,” Eiji completed proudly. “Right. Fly already, Aslan.”

Frowning with concentration, his boyfriend seized the handles with force and pushed the right pedal forward, getting comfortable on the seat, rapidly putting his shoe on the other pedal.

Soon, the cycle repeated itself two, three, then countless times, and Ash showed his pearly-white teeth, perfectly bicycling around Eiji, who was ecstatically applauding him, his eyes tightly closed, laughter resonating in the air.

“I did it! Look, Eiji! I’m riding a bike!”

“See? Told you!” the Japanese man chirruped, admiring how Ash was showcasing pure, raw happiness on his facial traits. “Do you want to practise a bit more?” he inquired, Aslan still busy circling him.

He gradually, faintly pushed on the brakes, the vehicle coming to a stop unhurriedly, right in front of an adorably beaming Eiji.

“Nah. I can’t wait to see the city from another angle,” he admitted, a pale blush burning up his cheeks.

To which Eiji responded with a quick kiss on the corner of his lips, mumbling under his breath,

“Let’s go, then.”

 _Let’s deploy our wings and fly together_.

He unlocked his own bicycle and joined Ash, guiding him towards their first destination under the fiery sunrays of a June afternoon.

-

“I honestly would have never expected the water front to be this beautiful,” Ash revealed, gazing at the scenery representing the Hudson river, pleasantly discovering its many secrets with awe.

His crossed legs on the freshly cut grass, Eiji chuckled;

“I am also pleasantly surprised. Is it good?”

He pointed to Ash’s ice cream cone, which was trapped between his fingers, the sun making Ash seem like a deity with his pristine white hair.

“It is tasty, yes. The texture is really velvety,” he said, lapping at the chocolate-flavoured frozen dessert to prove his point. “And yours?”

“Delightful as well,” Eiji shyly smiled, imitating Ash’s move and swooning at the explosion of berries on his tongue.

 _You look like an angel_ , he told him mutely, getting close to him, putting the back of his head on his left shoulder.

“That tickles!” Aslan giggled, petting Eiji’s obsidian strands with his other hand.

The ambiance truly was picture-perfect.

Birds were gracing the sky, chasing clouds, while some pedestrians were taking a stroll near the watercourse, chattering lowly, the ripples of the water functioning as background noises.

The harmony was so soothing, Eiji thought about taking a nap on the park’s small hill, purple sunglasses perched on the tip of his nose.

Way too soon, Ash clutched his slender arm with careful strength, and Eiji’s heart halted, worry settling in his stomach.

Although it had been almost five years, scars still marred Ash’s body and conscience, deep, unforgettable.

Ash was persuaded. Scared, traumatized they were being followed. Eiji tied their hands together in one movement, still chomping on ice cream with slight concern.

 _It’s fine. I’m here. You flew away. You escaped. You have left this world_ , he desperately wanted to voice out, but his lips were stitched together.

Ash must have sensed his heartbeats, for he whispered in his ear, his tone deep but calm;

“I’m fine.”

 _He’s fine. We’re fine_. _It’s fine._

“Don’t scare me like that,” the black-haired male exhaled, his breath landing on Ash’s lips. “They’re ghosts.”

Ash couldn’t help but laugh at the corny and totally unanticipated statement, still holding Eiji close to him.

“I’m just… I still—”

“You’ll take your time, Aslan. You’re recovering. Give yourself a chance,” Eiji cut him off with no sign of anger nor violence, serenely continuing, promising, “ _I’m here_. I’ll always be by your side.”

Ash caressed his hair, pecking his forehead tenderly, as if he were handling the finest, most precious artwork which ever existed.  

 _I know. I trust you_.

_Thank you._

“If you don’t finish your ice cream, I’ll probably have to steal it from you. It looks really yummy,” Eiji enounced, cheekily smiling.

The innocent threat served its purpose, and Ash made his snack disappear in a few minutes, some marron-tinted drops staining his lips.

That Eiji erased delicately.

“I know you regret not having brought your camera with you, but maybe we could take a photo with my cellphone?” the boy suggested, his fingers still trapped around Eiji’s.

As the sun began its descant, they embraced and comforted each other warmly, reassurance raining on their figures.

Then, they took dozens of pictures.

All of them portraying a diversity of positiveness, joy, happiness and love.

 _Undying_ love.

The bicycles being part of the background, reminding them of their journey.

Reminding how they were accompanying each other.

How they were flying together, hand in hand.

-

_Ash learned how to ride a bike + first ride around NYC_

_Brooklyn Waterfront Greenway (+ Ice cream shop near the hill)_

_June 2022_

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> you know what they say; feedback truly does inspire and motivate writers!  
> you can talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lollikpop_)!


End file.
